(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 12,16-difluoroprostaglandin F.sub.2 its salts and its esters, and epimers thereof, which exhibit leuteolytic activity and are useful as mensturual regulators.
(b) Information Disclosure
Grieco et al, J. Med. Chem, 23, 1072 (1980), describes the synthesis and biological evaluation of the methyl esters of (+)-12-fluoro-, (-)-ent-12-fluoro-, (+)-15-epi-fluoro-, and (-)-ent-15-epi-12-fluoroprostaglandin F.sub.2.alpha.. Those compounds were active in the hamster antifertility assay.